Static Love
by Smart Kira
Summary: Richie Foley and Sharon Hawkins are in love, boyfriend and girlfriend. So all I can say is LEMON! You've all been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Static Love**

Richie Foley also known as Gear has been dating Sharon Hawkins for two years. Any ways Sharon Hawkins was laughing at a joke her boyfriend Richie Foley just told her. Sharon sat on the couch in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Richie. Richie sat down on the couch next to Sharon, and he felt Sharon put her head and one hand on his chest. He heard his girl Sharon say "I Love You, Richie." "I love you too, Sharon" Richie then pulled back, he watched Sharon lift her head off his chest. She looked confused, as to why Richie just pulled away from her. She could feel Richie's hot breathe on her lips.

Before she could say anything, Richie kissed her sweetly but passionately. "Richie what was that for" Sharon asked him. "Shar" Richie used the nickname he gave her, "you know I love you right." "Yes" was Sharon quick response, she was afraid that Richie was going to break up with her. But instead she heard Richie say "he wanted to take it to the next level." He then looked at her and watched Sharon nod her head. Richie then asked "Are you sure?" Sharon gave another nod, she then felt Richie's lips on hers again. As soon as she felt his lips on hers, she deepened it quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Richie in turn started to trace his tongue on her bottom lip, then pulled it into his mouth and sucked it. Sharon began to moan, there kissing grew more frenzied. As a result of their kissing Richie's glasses were getting fogged up. Richie felt his cock in his pants tighten, the next sensation he felt was Sharon's hand squeeze his package. As she did he moaned out Sharon's name,they kissed again Sharon again squeezed his package. But this time kept her other on the back of his head, so Richie had no choice but moan affectionate down Sharon's throat.

Sharon then pushed Richie off gently. Richie in turn cocked his eyebrow up. Silently questioning her as to why she wanted to stop again for a second time. Sharon looked at Richie, panting after their frenzied kissing said one word "bedroom."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharon watched slightly becoming a little bit impatience, waiting for Richie to follow her lead. So she had to improvise, she did it by grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to the bedroom. Once they got to their bedroom, Richie closed the bedroom door. He then sat on the edge of their bed, Sharon kissed him again all the while straddling him. Richie however was almost not able to reach their bedside light. But he did he grabbed her waist, so Sharon was nestled in between his legs and his "package." Suddenly Richie saw a mischievous glint in Sharon's eyes, Richie was almost able to say "Sharon what are you doing?" Sharon grinned evilly as she slowly began to knead or grind her "pussy" on, his ever growing cock. Richie simply just moaned, Sharon simply just quickened her pace. Then out of nowhere Sharon gave a little yelp or squeal of surprise.

Sharon suddenly found herself on her back, Richie on the other hand had his Sharon right where he wanted her. "So you think I'm going to let you have all the fun, Sharon." "Um" Richie asked her. Sharon didn't know what Richie was going to do to her. As her arms were pinned above her head. Richie's next order of business was to pull up Sharon's shirt, while keeping both of her arms pinned above her head. Sharon felt Richie's warm mouth on one of her breasts, all the while Richie fondle her other breast. Sharon some how got her arms free, and unfastened his belt and pulled them down along with his boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Richie then hastily almost ripping off her shirt and bra. While that was going on Sharon took off Richie's shirt, and threw it on the floor. After Sharon takes off Richie's shirt, she placed her hands on his naked chest. She could feel Richie play with the waist band of her pants. Richie then slowly felt himself being pushed on to his back by Sharon. As she was doing that Richie was pushing her pants off her hips, leaving Sharon in only her underwear. Richie then slowly as Sharon was kissing him again, he inserted two fingers into her tight pussy. Which was now making Sharon moan. Richie then began to pump his fingers in and out, slowly at first then he pumped his fingers in and out faster. Richie then felt Sharon's pussy tighten around his fingers. "Richie I'm going to come soon" Sharon moaned, Richie responded by curling his fingers around her clit. Then that did it, Richie felt Sharon's juices overflow onto his fingers. He took them out and licked them clean, as he waited for Sharon to catch her breath.

While still trying to catch her breath, Sharon panted to Richie "I want you now or I'll do it myself." "I'd like to see you try" Richie smirked at her as he said that. "Don't under estimate me Richie" Sharon growled. She then smirked as Richie gasped as she impaled herself on him. The two began to thrust in and out, meeting each others thrusts. Slowly but surly they both traded their combined overflowing juices.

Richie's was tired out after pulling his cock out of Sharon's pussy. But Sharon on the other hand, wasn't tired as of yet. She thrusted her "ass" in Richie's face, and said "Make me come out of my ass." "Are you sure", Richie asked. Sharon nodded and then felt Richie's cock pierce her ass. She then feels him thrust in and out of her ass, Sharon meets Richie's thrusts and then come shortly after. Sharon then gives Richie the same treatment. They both collapse on top of each other sweat glistening off their bodies. They are both panting and Richie finally says "That was amazing", "It sure was" was Sharon's response.

Sharon then moved down to Richie's cock and wrapped her mouth around it, and sucked it until she felt Richie come in her mouth for the final time. Sharon then collapsed again, on her sweat cladded boyfriend Richie. Then they both fell asleep in each others arms, happy and content that night.


End file.
